La novena puerta
by Thia017
Summary: Una chica perdida en un lugar terrible, busca a alguien más. ¿Qué es este lugar y por qué estoy aquí?


**La novena puerta.**

Aun me pregunto, ¿cómo fue que llegué aquí?

La vida siempre se me había presentado como algo maravilloso, bello y lleno de esperanza; pero ahora, rodeada de sufrimiento, fuegos, furias y tormentos; no encuentro un solo rayo de luz que me conceda una razón para seguir viviendo. Quizá, el problema principal sea precisamente ese: no encuentro razones para vivir, porque seguramente, ya he muerto.

No sé qué sucedió. Recuerdo la música que escuchaba mientras manejaba, recuerdo los árboles que rodeaban la carretera, la recuerdo a ella sonriendo a mi lado… y luego, luego, ¿fue aquello un accidente? Creo haber visto una enorme masa oscura acercándose a nosotros. Creo haber sentido un dolor intenso. Y luego todo estuvo en paz. Me rodeó una luz brillante, me encontré en un espacio limpio y tranquilo. Pero estaba sola. De ella no había rastro alguno.

Me encuentro ahora –no sé cómo, ni por qué–, en un lugar terrible. Todos aquí sufren, todos son castigados. He caminado demasiado. He atravesado ya ocho puertas y cada una me ha llevado a un lugar más espantoso que el anterior, más lleno de angustias y sufrimiento. He cruzado pantanos, ríos y ruinas. He visto a hombres y mujeres –o lo que queda de ellos–, arrastrase por el fango, sumergidos en brea hirviente, atacados por bestias hambrientas, cargando con pesos demasiado grandes para soportarlos, convertidos en árboles, cubiertos en sangre, envueltos en fuego. El aroma es repugnante, el terreno repulsivo.

Cada vez que he entrado a un lugar nuevo, los guardianes –encargados todos de las torturas– han dejado a un lado los castigos que infringían, me han mirado con ojos inquisitivos, se me han acercado amenazantes –algunos con su presa aún entre las manos–, y me han guiado a la siguiente puerta sin decir palabra alguna. He demandado respuestas, pero sólo he obtenido sonrisas sardónicas y empujones para seguir mi camino. Ni siquiera el barquero que me llevó a la sexta puerta se digno a hablarme. Estoy desesperada. Tengo miedo. El escaso valor que tenía poco a poco ha abandonado mi cuerpo. Los sonidos que me rodean me hieren de una manera que jamás había experimentado. Las risas de las criaturas que aquí viven, combinadas con los chillidos, suplicas y llantos de los condenados, son… son… no creo poder aguantar más, ni un solo minuto.

La puerta que tengo enfrente es inmensa y temo no poder resistir un lugar peor. Ya no me quedan fuerzas. Aunque para mi sorpresa, ni una sola lágrima he vertido. El calor ha ido aumentando a cada paso que he dado, ¿dónde estoy? ¿Acaso esto es el infierno? No, no puede serlo, ¿cómo podría? Siempre he intentado ser buena, estoy en paz con Dios. Siempre…

Cuando ha visto mi pánico y mi intención de regresar por el camino que había recorrido, el último guardián me ha echado de su recinto. La novena puerta ha quedado atrás. Cerrada. Impenetrable. Es demasiado grande, y yo demasiado pequeña para poder abrirla. Nadie me ha recibido aquí. Pero, esto no puede ser el infierno, aquí todo está cubierto de hielo. No siento frío, pero puedo verlo. Nadie me mira, nadie se me acerca. No. Esto no puede ser el infierno.

No me he detenido. No entiendo por qué no me he detenido, pero ahora, frente a mí hay un hombre –sentado en un trono de hielo–, y a sus pies, tres personas enterradas en la nieve. Gimen, lloran. Él no se inmuta. Es joven y hermoso, ahora puedo verlo. Tiene la cabeza gacha, pero distingo su sonrisa. Tiene algo sobre en su regazo. No, no es algo, es alguien. Una mujer, con manchas como aves en el cuello. Se parece a…

Él ha levantado el rostro y me ha mirado intensamente. Sus ojos, yo conozco sus ojos, yo… ¡lo recuerdo!

Estando en aquel espacio pacífico y brillante, un hombre con los mismos ojos que éste que tengo en frente, me dio la bienvenida y me ofreció consuelo, pero yo sólo podía pensar en ella. Había jurado protegerla, y no la encontraba en ningún lado. Aquel hombre dijo que ella no había sido buena, que sus acciones no le permitían compartir el resto de la eternidad conmigo. Le imploré, le rogué, pero no había nada que hacer; eran otros sus jueces y distinto su destino. Lloré. Con todo el dolor que deja un sueño roto, lloré; y él, conmovido, me otorgo una llave de bronce, abrió la primera puerta y dijo:

_- El hombre tras la novena puerta será quien decida. Si él lo permite, podrán quedarse ambas en el Limbo, ella no podrá pasar más allá; si él no accede a tu súplica, esta llave será el salvoconducto que te permita regresar aquí, sola, conmigo. Hará que los guardianes de los demás recintos te permitan transitar por su territorio, y es la única que puede abrir las nueve puertas desde el otro lado. No la pierdas. Sólo quien la porta podrá traspasar la primera puerta y traerte de vuelta. Mantenla siempre contigo. Si aquel hombre concede tu deseo, deberás esperar a que la mujer a la que buscas duerma, y cuando lo haga, vendrás a mí para devolver la llave. No se la des a nadie, mucho menos a ella. Cuídate de ella._

Ahora lo recuerdo todo. Y el hombre que protege la novena puerta la tiene a ella en brazos, esto no lo esperaba. Ella lo abraza también, como si disfrutara su compañía. Se gira y me mira. En sus ojos no veo ni un rastro de alegría. Se ha bajado de su regazo y camina hacia mí. Me abraza. Susurra algo, pero no puedo entenderla. Me abraza más fuerte y entonces me empuja con fuerza. Caigo al suelo. En su mano veo un destello. Ella ríe, "juré destruir tu vida", ahora la entiendo. Me ha arrebatado la llave. El noveno guardián camina hacia mí, me pone en pie y me aprisiona entre sus brazos. Ella comienza a alejarse. Y mientras lo hace, por primera vez escucho la voz de aquel hombre. Es tan parecida a la del otro, pero hay algo en ella que hace que se me erice la piel y mi cuerpo tirite.

_- Siempre ha habido alguien observándote, mi niña. Él desde arriba, y yo desde abajo. Ella fue fuerte cuando tú no pudiste serlo. Tú la creaste, ¿sabes? Es la parte más oscura de ti. Y ahora es ella quién disfrutará de una paz eterna, porque ustedes son una. Para que el equilibrio no se rompa yo debo tener una parte y él la otra. Mientras tú te quedas aquí conmigo, bajo mi cuidado; ella disfrutará del paraíso que le ha sido negado a todos quienes vivimos en los nueve círculos, sobre todo a los que estamos tras la novena puerta, donde se encuentran los más grandes pecadores: los traidores._

Ella y yo somos las dos caras de una misma moneda, y mientras me hundo en la nieve la veo alejarse –sin siquiera voltear a verme–, caminando hacia su libertad. Me abrazo a mí misma y veo sus brazos rodear sus hombros. Esa es nuestra única despedida.

Al crearla traicioné mi esencia. Sus faltas, injurias y deslices son míos y por ellos he de pasar el resto de la eternidad, aprisionada en hielo, con la cabeza gacha y su recuerdo; bajo el yugo del primer traidor de la historia… tras la novena puerta del infierno.

* * *

_**Nota**. Probablemente esto nada tenga que ver con el tipo de historias que escribo, ni del fandom que sigo, pero cuando la inspiración llega, llega y éste es uno de los pocos espacios en los que puedo compartir mis escritos... so... espero comentarios, zapes o lo que tengan a bien regalarme. Saludos_


End file.
